


Getting Ready

by orphan_account



Series: First Dinner Party [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dinner party, god she didn’t even know the first thing about a dinner party. Neither did Quentin, she supposed, but still. It was a daunting thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Ready

"You ready, Detective,” Dinah called down to him, flattening the skirt of her dress. She checked her make up and hair in the mirror, one last time. A dinner party, god she didn’t even know the first thing about a dinner party. Neither did Quentin, she supposed, but still. It was a daunting thing. Crooks, florist wannabes, customers who needed help, Detectives who got in her way, she could handle all of them. Rich benefactors were newish territory, territory she hadn’t dealt with since a trainee, now Detective, started tagging up with her.

"You bet I am, Canary," Quentin called up, fixing his cufflinks one last time.

Smirking and chuckling at the nickname, she made her way to the door of their bedroom. “Are you sure?”

Quentin rolled his eyes. “You know not to ask me that, Di.”

"You’re right, Quen. I do know that." She descended the stairs at a normal pace, holding onto the banister as not to loose her footing. Heels were a tricky business. She bit her lip as she reached the wooden floorboards.

Quentin blinked. “Di?”

"Yes, Quentin?"

"Do we have to go to the thing?"

Dinah laughed. “Yes, we have to. It’s for the department, remember?”

He whined and took her in his arms. “You sure about that?” He whispered.

"Positive," She murmured back, pressing against him.

He toyed with a curl. “You don’t seem so sure, Canary.”

She licked her lips. “Neither do you, Detective.”


End file.
